The disclosed subject matter relates to air intake grille assemblies, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that guide air to a radiator while impeding debris from reaching the radiator.
Vehicle radiators, particularly radiators located in a front assembly of a vehicle, enhance vehicle performance by supplying the engine with coolants to maintain suitable operating temperatures. Radiator grilles are used to cover air inlets in the radiator, and these grilles can have louvers that guide air to the radiator as well as protect the radiator from debris. Orientation of the louvers can affect airflow currents and recirculation to increase airflow to the radiator to enhance operating efficiency.